1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of low voltage electronic equipment, more specifically to an electricity leakage warning and protection circuit applied in a socket or a power strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most sockets or power strips widely used by people are not provided with warning and protection devices. In daily life, the load electricity leakages caused due to failure usage may result in fire, even the persons may be damaged, so this defect is very dangerous for persons' property.
Therefore, what is need is an electricity leakage warning and protection circuit to solve the aforesaid defect of the existing socket or power strip.